


K-A-Z-U-S-E-I

by SeinnyaShizuka



Series: The one who captived, hawk, and ruby. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 4 OKTOBER YEY, Actor!AU, Fluff, KazuSei canon di sini, M/M, Parody gagal (?), Slice of Life!AU, viva kazusei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tapi—bukankah sudah waktunya—kalau fans mengenal nama pair baru? Nama pair baru, KazuSei. K-A-Z-U-S-E-I. Canon, loh. Dunia harus tahu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-A-Z-U-S-E-I

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> K-A-Z-U-S-E-I
> 
> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Warning: AU! Realita kehidupan artis; Probably OOC; penuh dengan headcanon saya; event yang saya sebutkan di fanfiksi ini memang benaran ada, tapi gaada hubungannya sama isi fanfiksi ini ;v;
> 
> 4 Oktober – KazuSei Day!
> 
> Dedicated for Laskar KazuSei Indonesia, KazuSei Day pertama kita! semoga massa kita bisa nambah ayay!
> 
> .

“Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!”

Satu berbalas belasan. Satu suara ucapan terima kasih dalam lingkaran yang berpusat pada tumpukan tangan dan jemari sebagai poros, dibalas dengan teriakan kompak oleh para aktor, menyuarakan film yang mereka bintangi selama tiga tahun belakangan, dengan tambahan “ _FIGHT!”_ dengan aksen yang unik dan berbeda-beda, sebagai titik eksekusi dari berakhirnya aksi yang sebelas dua belas dengan sekelompok remaja yang akan bertanding basket.

Bubaran dan tepuk tangan tanpa aba-aba, adalah hal yang lumrah bagi seluruh aktor yang baru saja melewati suatu acara berskala nasional yang diadakan—dan didedikasikan, untuk film mereka yang ternyata cukup populer di kalangan remaja, terutama perempuan, entah kenapa.

“Oi! Tetsu! Jadi tidak, kita makan siang bareng? Sebelum mulai sibuk dengan proyek dan tawaran dari film lain.”

Aomine Daiki, sosok pria yang memerankan _Aomine Daiki_ juga, memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya, aktor bertubuh mungil yang selama tiga tahun ini melakoni peran sebagai sahabat lama yang terikat hubungan _cahaya dan bayangan_ , dengan dirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, berakting sebagai _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , pemeran utama dalam serial pendek bertemakan basket ini. Oh, jangan tanya kenapa keduanya juga melakoni peran yang menggunakan nama asli mereka—karena atas dasar ide gila sang sutradara, yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya, ia memiliki pendapat yang _katanya_ sudah teruji klinis (entah kata siapa dan diuji oleh siapa), jika mereka tetap menggunakan nama asli mereka dalam film ini, tingkat kesuksesan akan semakin melejit dan para _fans_ bisa lebih menghayati karena bisa mengenali tokoh favoritnya lebih dekat.

Agak gila memang, karena sejauh pembuatan film tiga tahun terakhir, banyak hipotesa yang tidak teruji kebenarannya, malah tujuan dari hipotesa itu, terwujud karena hal lain—

Ketampanan para aktor…. misal?

Atau—

Perbandingan yang cukup jomplang antara aktor dan aktris yang memeriahkan perjalanan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ dalam mencapai ambisinya yaitu mengalahkan seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang?

Siapa yang tahu, seharusnya media lebih memilih untuk menginterogasi para _fans_ yang terkadang suka terlihat seolah-olah menahan diri untuk menjerit keras ketika melihat sepasang aktor—entah siapapun itu, berjalan berdampingan.

(Untuk kasus itu, yang paling banyak bukti nyatanya adalah ketika Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan bersama, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Kagami Taiga, Akashi dengan Midorima Shintarou, atau Midorima dengan Takao Kazunari—dan serentetan pasangan lain yang kalau didikte akan membentuk rantai serupa lingkaran setan yang sering diandaikan sebagai “ _OT3”_ oleh para _fans._ )

“Oh, halo, Aomine-kun. Boleh saja, kalau semua lengkap. Absenin coba.”

Dahi berkulit gelap mengernyit, seenaknya saja, dalang dari ajakan makan siang bersama itu melimpahkan tugas mengabsen rekan-rekan surai pelangi yang menjadi teman sekaligus musuh di depan kamera dalam tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tuh kan, yang bersangkutan malah asyik bercengkrama dengan Kise Ryouta (dalam pandangan orang awam, Kuroko terlihat terganggu dengan cerita-cerita Kise yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tapi bagi Aomine, semuanya terlihat _jelas._ Jelas sekali, bahwa Kuroko hanya menggunakan topeng tanpa ekspresi untuk menghindari skandal—toh, kenyataannya, dia senang-senang saja digeret Kise dan dicurhati macam-macam.)

Menghitung tanpa media artifisial layaknya _pro._ Cukup dengan telunjuk yang diangkat dan fokus ke satu titik setiap kali retina menangkap bayangan surai antik, berterima kasihlah pada posturnya yang tinggi, dan setiap telinga menangkap frekuensi alami dari suara rekan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari selama tiga tahun ini.

“Midorima—pasti satu paket dengan Satsuki. Oh, itu dia—Hoi! Sini!”

“Kise, oh iya, lagi sama Kuroko. Nah sekarang Bakagami—“

Diam sebentar.

“Tetsu! Bakagami, Takao, dan yang lain-lain dihitung tidak?”

“Hitung saja, nggak apa kok.”

Sayup-sayup terdengar, tapi, _oh well,_ akan tetap dia hitung dan ajak. Lagipula ini ajang makan siang bersama, bukan traktiran akbar darinya (yang sudah pasti kalau iya, maka eliminasi pasukan makan akan ia lakukan dengan sukarela dan senang hati demi menjaga intensitas kesuburan dompet).

“… Ogiwara, Murasakibara—Himuro, Nijimura… Miyaji… Kiyoshi… Hyuuga…”

Netra menyipit. Gerakannya terhenti, telunjuk mengudara tanpa arah.

“Ada apa, Dai-chan?” tanya Momoi, sejak tadi memandang rekan masa kecilnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, melihat kerutan semakin dalam dan terkadang bibir mendecih pelan.

“Aku tidak bisa menemukan Akashi dan Takao.”

“Takao ijin pulang duluan, _nanodayo._ Ada urusan.”

Aomine menatap Midorima dengan tatapan ‘ _kenapa-tidak-bilang-dari-tadi’_ , tidak digubris sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan.

“Baiklah kita coret Takao dari daftar. Tapi, Akashi mana? Sependek-pendeknya dia, seharusnya surai mencolok itu cukup mudah untuk ditemuka—“

Kaki diinjak.

Aomine nyaris teriak, Momoi memandang dengan muka memerah, dan Midorima berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

“KALAU DAI-CHAN BILANG AKASHI-KUN PENDEK, AKU APA?! CEBOL?!”

 _Whoops,_ dia lupa kalau ada seorang Momoi Satsuki yang ternyata cukup sensi masalah tinggi badan.

“Akashi tadi aku lihat, dia sudah keluar, terburu-buru karena supirnya sudah menunggu di pelantaran parkir.”

Lagi-lagi Aomine mendelik, tapi karena fokusnya terbelah, ia lebih memilih untuk meratapi nasib kakinya yang telak diinjak _wedges_ setinggi tujuh senti.

“Ya sudah, mungkin mereka memang punya urusan yang lain. Sekarang aku akan menemui Tetsu dulu—sialan kau Satsuki, sakit tahu.”

_Urusan yang lain._

Kalau Aomine menutup dialog dan minta pamit undur diri dengan gerutuan monolog, dan langkah yang terseok-seok sambil sesekali loncat-loncat, maka Midorima menutup dialog dan pamit undur diri dengan mengulum senyum misterius yang sangat jarang ditampilkan.

_‘Urusan yang lain’._

Kalau kalian pikir, itu adalah salah satu aksi Midorima agar terlihat keren, seolah-olah menciptakan _ending scene_ yang _gantung_ dan mengundang pertanyaan penonton, kalian salah besar.

“Ini, yang Midorin ceritakan kemarin?”

“Hm, iya.”

Tapi, siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja di balik kata ‘ _urusan yang lain’_ itu, memang ada misteri tersendiri yang disembunyikan Midorima dari Aomine?

.

Sekedar catatan, dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam _‘urusan yang lain’_  itu, ya.

Dia cuma korban _curcol._ Gitu aja.

-x-

Terkadang apa yang disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut, tidak benar sepenuhnya.

Ini fakta. Terjadi pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang _kata_ Midorima, “sudah keluar, terburu-buru karena ditunggu supir”, menyebabkan sekian syaraf memproses informasi ke otak dari berbagai kepala sebagai, “Akashi sudah pulang. Ada urusan mendadak. Penting, sampai dijemput.”

 _Penting_ itu relatif.

Kalau menurut mereka _penting_ itu adalah urusan kepepet nan genting yang melibatkan Akashi Masaomi alias _bank_ berjalan keluarga Akashi selama dua puluhan tahun ini—

Bagi Akashi, _penting,_ adalah urusan di mana dirinya harus menemui supir sambil tergopoh-gopoh, dengan niat terselubung untuk mengusir, dan membuat kesepakatan gelap di mana ia tidak akan menemui ayahnya hingga malam nanti karena ada _urusan penting._

_Urusan penting._

Terlalu penting sampai membuat Akashi melangkah cepat menuju halte bus terdekat dan menaiki bus sejauh dua puluh kilometer, berhenti di halte di sana, melangkah menyebrangi jalanan sore hari Distrik Ikebukuro, dan menimbulkan perpaduan antara melodi dan ritmik dari lonceng yang terkena imbas dari ayunan terburu-buru daun pintu tunggal berbahan kaca.

Ucapan selamat datang dari pelayan magang yang terlihat gugup (dan semakin gugup karena tidak dihiraukan,) dianggap angin lalu.

Iris rubi sibuk mencari sesosok pemuda bersurai malam  di dalam kafe pinggiran yang tidak ramai akan pengunjung itu. Ia harus memanfaaatkan secuil waktu yang ada, sebelum menyamarannya terbongkar, ia harus dapat bertemu dengan pemuda pecicilan itu—

“Yo, mencariku?”

Dan tanpa dramatisir lebih lanjut, ia sudah tahu, bahwa target retinanya sejak tadi ternyata tengah berada di belakangnya, dengan sebelah tangan menutup total akses iris rubi untuk memancarkan pesonanya.

“Kan sudah kubilang, jangan terburu-buru. Kau itu selalu saja ingin mendahuluiku, Sei-chan.”

“Cerewet, Kazu. Salah siapa aku terburu-buru ke sini?”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, masih dengan jaket dan _snapback_ sebagai properti penyamaran, terkekeh sambil menarik lengan yang masih linglung, karena akses sama sekali belum di buka.

“Daripada menghalangi jalan begini, mending masuk dulu, Sei-chan.”

“Salah siapa—Oi, Kazunari, lepaskan tanganmu dari mataku.”

“Akan dituntun kok— Emm Nona, meja untuk dua orang, ya.”

Keduanya; dengan penyamaran dan berbeda-beda, sukses memasuki kafe tersebut tanpa paparazzi dan antek-anteknya.

-x-

 _”Marrocant mint tea_ dan sup tofu paket komplitnya satu, ya.”

Dengusan tertahan terdengar dari balik buku menu yang menutupi wajah Takao, membuat Akashi mendelik. Tapi sayangnya Takao masih sibuk memesan makanan, sehingga ia harus menunggu sekitar tiga menit sebelum mendapat perhatian yang bersangkutan.

“Kenapa tertawa, Kazunari?”

“Pfft—tidak. Lucu saja, ke kafe seperti ini, malah pesan sup tofu yang bisa buat sendiri di rumah.”

Bukan maksud Takao untuk mengejek, tapi Akashi punya hak tersinggung.

Separuh perkataannya memang benar sih, seharusnya dia memesan makanan yang lebih—langka untuk ditemukan? Atau yang menjadi _trend- center,_ paling dicari-cari ketika masyarakat memasuki ruangan ber-AC yang memiliki perpaduan antara gaya klasik dan modern.

 _Well,_ tapi dia punya hak juga untuk memesan apapun sesuai kehendaknya. Jadi, pernyataan Takao ia tolak seratus persen dengan aksi tersinggung.

Ditanggapi oleh kesunyian, serasa percakapan ini hanya berjalan searah, bukannya Takao berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan membicarakan hal lain yang berkenan dengan hati Akashi (dia selalu benar, ingat frase itu).

“Sei-chan, ngambek? Kamu seperti anak kecil deh, serius.”

Malah memperparah suasana.

“Cerewet. Aku pulang nih.”

“Kamu nggak mungkin pulang. Makanannya belum datang dan kamu kan sudah bilang akan ada urusan sampai malam.”

_skak-mat._

Akashi diam. Ingin balik membantah, pernyataan Takao tadi memang benar seratus persen. Dan kalau membantah, ia masih perlu berpikir apakah _ngeles_ akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya atau tidak—

—Terutama di depan orang ini.

“Wah, pacarku bisa ngambek juga.”

‘ _Curse you, Takao Kazunari.’_

—Takao, yang setahun belakangan ini sudah naik pangkat dari sekedar rekan kerja, jadi pacar.

Hubungan mereka tidak diketahui siapapun, kecuali Midorima Shintarou yang secara tidak langsung menjadi makcomblang dan pos curhat dadakan dari kedua belah pihak (tolong salahkan situasi di mana Akashi dan Midorima memang berasal dari satu almamater universitas yang sama, dan tuntunan peran yang memaksanya harus lengket ke mana-mana dengan Takao).

“Aku pulang, Kazunari.”

“Eits! Tunggu!”

Dengan wajah panik, Takao menarik lengan Akashi yang ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Lengan yang terlihat sedikit gemuk, efek dari fabrik jins sebagai bahan dasar jaket, ditahan oleh tangan jemari lentik yang mencengkram kuat.

Akashi menghela napas, kemudian berbalik badan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

“Makanya, jaga omonganmu, Kazunari.”

“Iya-iya, maaf.”

Ada dua hal, yang bisa membuat _mood_ Akashi Seijuurou merosot drastic. Yang pertama adalah, bertemunya ia dengan rekan bengal yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak koordinasi dalam koalisi (lulusan sarjana ekonomi—manajemen bisnis— dan ilmu sosial dengan fokus _hospitality and tourism_ ; _double major_ bukan sekedar sematan untuk memperpanjang identitas di kartu nama). Yang kedua  adalah, segala komentar baik dimaksudkan untuk menabur tawa ataupun yang memang benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk menjatuhkan harga diri, mengenai kesukaannya (atau obsesi?) terhadap tofu.

Takao tersenyum kecut karena ia baru teringat hal itu ketika melihat tatapan Akashi—mengingatkannya pada kencan pertama mereka, yang skenarionya mirip dengan kejadian sekarang, dan malam yang romantis dengan penerangan solo monokromatik dari lilin, berakhir jadi situasi yang bertolak belakang, namun masih cocok dengan penerangan tersebut: mencekam.

Maklum, _jadian_ nya di saat-saat _Kuroko no Basket_ mencapai klimaks, di mana Takao dan Akashi banyak kebagian peran, tapi dalam waktu yang berbeda dan lawan yang berbeda (perlu diingatkan, bagian di mana mereka berhadapan saat Shuutoku vs Rakuzan bisa dibilang titik bersejarah, karena tepat setelah syuting, dengan segala antek-antek yang bersarang di otak Momoi, Takao berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian (atau nekat?) untuk menembak Akashi).

Jangan juga lupakan kesibukan keduanya sebagai pengusaha muda yang jalannya sangat dimudahkan; berterima kasihlah pada popularitas yang tengah naik daun—dan koneksi yang luas akibat dunia modeling dan akting yang kerap menuntun mereka menuju dunia luar yang rasanya kalau dijamaah, orang hebat tidak ada habisnya.

Kesimpulannya _,_  mereka sibuk jadi jarang makan berdua seperti sekarang.

Untungnya, sang pelayan datang di saat yang tepat, membawakan pesanan pelepas dahaga untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Mendapatkan atensi penuh dari keduanya, ucapan terima kasih dengan variasi nada berbeda cukup untuk mengalihkan pikiran si pelayan magang yang sempat gemetaran karena dua hal: apakah ia terlalu payah sampai tidak memuaskan konsumen ini lagi karena tadi ketika mereka masuk, ia sama sekali tidak dianggap, dan apakah matanya siwer melihat keduanya sangat mirip dengan bintang yang tengah naik daun dari serial segala umur yang tayang tiap minggu di TV Tokyo.

Setali dua uang; si pelayan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena merasa dianggap dan tidak gagal, dan penyamaran yang nyaris terbongkar sukses menutup jati dirinya kembali.

-x-

“Sei-chan…”

“Hng.”

“ _Sorry…”_

 _“_ Hng, ya.”

“Marah banget ya, kalau disinggung tentang tofu?”

Akashi menatap Takao, mengangkat wajah dari sup tofu yang masih mengepul.

“Kau itu cerewet sekali, Kazunari, tidak lihatkah kalau aku lagi makan? Dan ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi santai saja. Makan dulu, sana.”

Takao lupa memberi peringatan pada dirinya; ia tengah mengencani seorang pemuda yang dididik secara keras di lingkungan keluarga super sopan dan super _strict._

“ _Kalau makan, tidak boleh sambil berbicara, menyebabkan vibrasi dentingan baik sengaja maupun tanpa sengaja dari stensil makan saja, tidak sopan, Kazunari.”_

Lucu ya, sampai-sampai, ia harus rela tidak tidur semalam suntuk karena sibuk mempelajari _table manner_ gratisan dari situs video beken internasional, demi bertamu ke rumah kekasihnya, makan malam bersama Tuan Akashi Masaomi, yang tidak memakan waktu sampai tiga jam lamanya (eksklud perjalanan pulang pergi Kyoto-Tokyo, ya).

Pepatah ‘cinta memang butuh pengorbanan’ itu tidak bohong, ya.

Takao terdiam lagi, membiarkan roti lapis yang ia pesan semakin digerogoti udara luar, kehangatan dapur sukses tergantikan oleh hawa penyejuk ruangan.

Bukan, lagi ini bukan karena ia ingin minta maaf lagi kepada Akashi. Bisa digampar di tempat dia, kalau keterusan mengumbar kata itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sekarang tengah meratapi nasib. Dia merasa sangat masokis mengingat pepatah tadi.

Dan merasa masokis kenapa dia harus jatuh hati pada orang yang super ribet, absolut, dan—

_high class?_

Bukan, bukan dalam artian _matre—_ Takao meringis samar, melihat gerak-gerik Akashi memegang garpu dan sendok yang sangat anggun— terlalu anggun bahkan untuk ukuran lelaki, dan lebih anggun dari model _table manner_ yang ia pelototi semalaman di internet.

(Takao sebenarnya ingin makan _sandwich_ nya langsung, pakai tangan, tanpa garpu dan pisau; toh apa sih, bedanya _sandwich_ dengan _burger_ di Maji-Ba? Legal saja kan, makan pakai tangan, asal sudah dicuci.)

Tapi kalau begitu, mereka jadi kelihatan tidak setara.

(Kan lucu, dalam satu meja ada yang makannya urakan, dan ada yang menyuap sesendok nasi seperti bangsawan Eropa jaman _Renaissance_.)

“Aku mau ajak Sei-chan bicara karena nanti kalau berumah tangga denganku, kan bisa lebih santai, tidak seperti di rumahmu yang sekarang, makannya.”

_Catatan khusus:  segalau-galaunya Takao akan sesuatu, kalimat yang masih satu spesies dengan yang barusan masih bisa terlontar, kok. Wajar._

Akashi mendelik, untungnya tidak tersedak karena ia baru saja akan menyendokkan suapan terakhirnya. Menoleh ke arah Takao yang tersenyum lebar sambil menyambar roti lapis dan menggigit pelan.

“Gombalmu sama sekali tidak bermutu, Kazunari. Sudah cuci tangan?”

Acungan jempol adalah jawaban yang diberi Takao, karena mulutnya masih sibuk mempekerjakan gigi taring dan geraham untuk mengolah roti, daging asap, tomat, dan mayonais. Akashi mengernyitkan dahi, karena sejauh ingatannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan kekasihnya ijin untuk cuci tangan di wastafel di pojok ruangan. Ya, siapa tahu ia ijin diam-diam ketika lagi menikmati santap siangnya. Siapa tahu, Kazunarinya sudah bisa mengadaptasi kemampuan fiktif Kuroko Tetsuya di film yang sering dirapalkan sebagai _phantom-sixth-man._

-x-

“Memandangiku terus. Aku makin tampan ya, Sei-chan?”

Akashi sudah meletakkan utensil makannya dalam posisi menyilang, tanda ia cukup puas dengan citarasa dari hidangan santap siangnya, sekarang tengah menatap dinding kaca berlapis yang memiliki air terjun mini sebagai hiasan, membuat Akashi merasa mereka tengah berada di dalam akuarium. Cocok sekali dengan torehan nama bertinta biru muda di plang mungil yang tergantung manis di atas pintu, berdekatan dengan lonceng tadi.

 _Bukan menatap Kazunari._ Tolong camkan itu—Ya, tapi, karena letaknya di belakang Takao, mau tidak mau terkadang fokusnya tertera ke sana, _sih…_

“Kazu—“

“Atau mau disuapi roti lapis terakhir?”

Belum selesai Akashi membalas kalimat awal, Takao sudah memotong lagi dan menyodorkan roti lapis terakhir yang belum sempat ia lahap.

“Buka mulutmu, Sei-chan.”

“Kazunari, kita di tempat umum,” kata Akashi sambil melirik sekitar. Sedikit was-was karena entah kenapa, dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, pengunjung naik cukup drastis, padahal kafe ini letaknya agak terpencil—dan harganya relatif terjangkau.

Oh, mungkin itu faktor utamanya.

“Ayolah, Sei-chan. Penyamaran kita sudah cukup oke, kok.  Apalagi kamu, sampai rela pakai topi kupluk seperti orang salah kostum di bulan Oktober.”

Sial, malah diledek.

“Musim gugur sudah cukup dingin karena anginnya berhembus cukup kencang, aku tidak salah kostum, Cerewet.”

Sudah bosan dibuat kesal (dan sedikit memerah, sedang berusaha ia tahan selama lima belas menit terakhir) oleh kekasihnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan sebuah trik yang ada kemungkinan berhasil, mengingat kepribadian kekasihnya itu seperti apa.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sebelum Takao menarik kembali rotinya sambil tertawa karena merasa menang, ia menggenggam tangan Takao dan menarik mendekat, mensejajarkan posisi roti dengan bibirnya sebelum ujung roti lapis kekasihnya sukses diproses oleh alat pencernaan mekanisnya.

“Iya, Kazunari, aku ingin disuapi. Sudah puas?”

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Takao bersemu merah. Takao bukan orang bodoh, ia jelas-jelas tahu kalau Akashi tidak benaran ingin disuapi, tapi ini adalah aksi pembalasan atas ledekan yang ia lontarkan sejak tadi.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan gerakan seperti anak kecil yang minta disuapi secepatnya karena rentang waktu yang terlalu lama oleh si pengasuh, menjadikan pemandangan ini imut dan sukses membuat seorang Takao Kazunari yang memang cinta mati dengan Akashi, _speechless._

“Sei-chan…”

“Eh, eh. Lihat deh, dua pemuda yang tadi tidak menghiraukanmu itu. Mereka manis sekali suap-suapan. Andai saja, OTPku di Kurobas benaran semesra itu…!”

Mendengar bisikan kelewat keras dari pelayan yang ternyata sejak tadi jadi korban mereka, kata ‘ _Kurobas’_ sukses menarik perhatian dan membuat mereka mempertajam pendengaran.

“Iya ya, andai saja AkaKuro semesra itu, selain masa lalu mereka yang… menyayat hati sekali!”

“ _Well,_ mereka memang a _ngst,_ tapi lebih masokis masa lalu MidoAka. Midorima benar-benar secara implisit sayang sekali sama Akashi. Terlalu banyak _feels_ ketika Teiko _arc_ difilmkan, dan ketika Shuutoku vs Rakuzan—JABAT TANGAN YANG TIDAK DIBALAS ASTAGA HATIKU HANCUR.”

Akashi batal minum teh. Kerongkongannya kerasa tercekat, untung gerak peristaltik sudah terlaksana sebelum kalimat tadi terdengar.

“Lebih hancur lagi ketika melihat Takao nangis karena ia bilang, kalau ia tidak bisa menghibur Midorima setelah kekalahan mereka melawan Rakuzan. MidoTaka memang pasangan gado-gado, lucu tapi bisa jadi _angst_ di waktu-waktu tertentu.”

Sedotan teh lemon Takao mendadak kehilangan alirannya. Pandangan Takao bertemu lagi dengan Akashi, keduanya mengemban ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, artinya apa.

“Makanya, enak jadi _multishipper_ ya, fleksibel sama semua _pair_ jadi bisa menikmati pahit-manis tiap _pair_ yang beda-beda dan unik.”

“Iya dong! Jelas saja.”

“Stt…! Sudah yuk, itu ada yang sudah mau _order_ lagi. Balik kerja!”

Tolong ingatkan mereka, kalau dalam konfrensi pers, dan acara _talkshow,_ atau yang didedikasikan untuk acara mereka pribadi seperti _Kurobas Cup 2015,_ kebanyakan penontonnya adalah perempuan dan ketika sepasang karakter maju, dengan tatanan mirip dengan skenario film aslinya, di mana rata-rata karakter yang maju berdua (atau bertiga) adalah karakter yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat di film, sebagai apapun itu terserah, para penonton langsung menjerit; disarukan menjerit karena histeris akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu mulai, atau karena _one true pairing_ mereka muncul bersamaan.

Tolong ingatkan mereka lagi, berdasarkan survey masyarakat, film mereka digemari karena selain permainan basket yang ditonjolkan, dan faktor terlalu banyaknya aktor yang melakoni masing-masing karakter yang entah kenapa memiliki masa lalu kelam dan tanpa sadar terhubung satu sama lain dengan karakter lain juga mendukung, sehingga membuat fans _baper._

Dan di cap sebagai film yang paling digemari _fujoshi dan fudanshi_ dua tahun belakangan ini, tepatnya ketika musim kedua dari film mulai tayang.

“Sei-chan, banyak sekali di _ship_ sama karakter lain.”

“Itu _Akashi Seijuurou,_ bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Kau juga, Kazunari.”

Meneguk tehnya untuk antisipasi cegukan, Takao tidak menghiraukan Akashi untuk sementara waktu.

“Sei-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebenarnya.”

Meletakkan cangkir perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan denting yang sangat tidak sopan, Akashi keheranan. Tumben sekali, ia mendengar transisi nada yang cukup aneh dari Takao.

“Ada apa?”

Ia jadi makin penasaran karena sekarang, ekspresi Takao malah menunjukkan kegelisahan.

“Er… Jangan marah ya.”

“Oh, ayolah, katakan saja, Kazunari.”

“Ingat tidak— yang kita sempat taruhan, aku kalah, terus kamu minta menginap sehari di rumahku sebagai hadiah menang?”

Iya, tentu saja dia ingat, tapi Akashi makin tidak mendapat arah. Setahu dia tidak ada masalah tentang itu, toh, orang tua Takao sudah tahu dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali, terutama dengan keadaan mereka, sepasang kekasih sesama jenis.

“Kayaknya, tidak bisa dekat-dekat ini deh?”

Makin ambigu. Kening Akashi makin berkerut, “Kamu nanya atau ngasih tahu?”

“Err… Ngasih tahu…”

“Kenapa?”

Akashi tidak kecewa— _well,_ setidaknya kalau memang tidak bisa, mereka bisa keluar, kencan untuk menghabiskan malam minggu.

“Ya, gitu.”

“Apaan?”

Takao diam, Akashi makin _kepo_ dan gencar untuk mengorek info mengenai pembatalan tiba-tiba ini.

“Ada masalah?” tanya Akashi lagi, dan dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dan kekasihnya.

“Lalu?”

“Adikku—“

Adik Takao itu perempuan. Kalau tidak salah sekarang berumur sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun. Beda umurnya cukup jauh dari sang kakak yang sekarang berumur dua puluh empat tahun.

Biasanya, kalau remaja sekitaran enam belas tahun, sedang senang-senangnya mengajak teman untuk menginap, entah untuk bergosip, buat tugas, atau nonton film yang pasti ujung-ujungnya gosip tentang cowok taksiran lagi.

Tapi, spekulasi Akashi tentang hal itu, ditolak mentah-mentah dengan Takao dengan alasan, “kalau rumahku ramai tidak masalah, dia punya dunianya sendiri, aku dengan yang lain. Ibuku juga malah suka kalau rumahnya ramai.”

“Terus?”

Akashi telat menghitung, ini sudah yang keberapa kali Takao menghela napas dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

“Adikkunge _ship_ kamuasamaMidorima.”

Hah?

Bicaranya tanpa jeda, ditutup dengan tarikan napas panjang.

“Apa?”

“Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Adikku-nge _ship-_ kamu-sama-Midorima. Dia _shipper_ AkaMido garis keras,” desis Takao frustasi, untungnya ia masih ingat untuk mengontrol volume suara agar tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung—terutama duo pelayan _fujo_ tadi.

Pengetahuan Akashi tentang keluarga Takao bertambah: ibunya yang sebenarnya kurang puas punya anak cuma dua, dan adiknya yang ternyata _fujoshi_ penikmat acara mereka.

“Dia rencananya mau nonton bareng akhir minggu ini sama teman-temannya di rumah. Ya, cuma di kamarnya sih, tapi kan tetap saja—“

“Memang adikmu belum tahu tentang hubungan kita?” tanya Akashi. Ia heran, seharusnya bocah umur segitu sudah bisa membedakan keadaan di belakang layar dan di depan layar, dong.

Takao nyengir, kecurigaan Akashi makin besar.

“Hehe. Diasudahnge _ship_ kamusamaMidorimabahkansebelumakunembakkamujadibagaimanadongkamuharuslihatsendiribagaimanadiahisterisparahketikaepisodeRakuzanversusShuutokuditayangkan, Sei-chan.”

“Kazunari, bicara ya, jangan nge _rap_.”

Takao mendengus sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Seolah-olah dia malu karena sudah menyebar aib terbesar dalam keluarga padahal sebenarnya Akashi sendiri biasa-biasa saja. Sudah wajar. Wajar sekali.

“Ya, intinya begitu Sei-chan. Aku belum memberitahu juga karena hal itu. Tidak tega saja gitu, nanti tahu-tahunya _feels_ nya dia masih terlalu kuat jadinya _baper_ ke aku juga.”

 _Sistercomplex._ Perbedaan umur yang cukup besar membuat Takao sudah menjadi pribadi yang cukup dewasa, ketika adiknya lahir. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya pertengkaran antar saudara yang didasari hal-hal konyol. Usia belasan berbanding batita sudah cukup jelas menyatakan bahwa Takao adalah pihak yang mengalah sekaligus pihak yang mengasuh adik perempuannya.

Tapi konyol  juga kalau Takao sampai tidak memberitahu hubungan ini ke adiknya karena terlalu takut kalau adiknya yang suka melihatnya berpasangan dengan Midorima, jadi sentimen pada Takao sendiri.

“ _Nanti kapalnya dia karam, terus dia galau—ya kan, yang, apa sih, istilahnya dia—_ canon, _ya,_ canon, _itu jadinya dianggap aku dan kamu.”_

Akashi tersenyum geli. “Terus, ya sudah, kita lakukan pengakuan saja?”

“Susah, Sei-channnnnn!” erang Takao sambil cemberut. “Terlalu banyak yang ngeship dirimu dengan karakter lain, terus yang lain pada nge _ship_ aku dengan Shin _-_ chan _,_ padahal  Shin _-_ chan sudah naksir Momoi dari awal main film!”

“Er, Kazunari—“

“Astaga aduh aku jadi bingung ini membicarakan aktor asli atau nama karakternya!! Terkutuklah Pak Sutradara yang punya usul gila merombak nama para pemeran jadi serupa nama aktor, jadi begini kan— jadinya siapa yang—”

“Kazunari!”

Untungnya meja mereka terlampau mini. Lengan Akashi masih tergolong cukup untuk melintasinya dan mendekap bibir kekasihnya yang merancau makin tidak jelas, tanpa harus bangkit dan membuat adegan asupan dadakan _lagi,_ bagi para pelayan yang tadi sudah cekikikan lihat aksinya tadi.

“Kamu ngeles.”

“Aku seriussss, Sei-chan! Nanti kalau secara mendadak kan akan mengancurkan _feels_ semua orang lalu yang kena imbas bukan cuma kita! Shin-chan, kena. Kuroko? Kena, Mayuzumi-san? Kena—ya, pokoknya semua yang dipasangkan _fans_ ke kamu dan aku akan kena—“

“Seingatku kita tadi membicarakan adikmu, bukan _fans_ dan _harem_ yang diimajinasikan terhadap _Akashi Seijuurou,_ kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan?”

Takao bungkam, wajahnya kian memerah.

Ups. Kena deh.

“Alasanmu ada dua. Satu, memang karena adikmu suka memasangkan _Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Midorima Shintarou,_ mantan kapten dan wakil kapten tim basket SMP Teikou, kedua, karena _Akashi Seijuurou_ terlalu banyak dipasangkan pada karakter lain sehingga membentuk _harem,_ dan _Takao Kazunari_ tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Sehingga _harem_ ini mempengaruhi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, aktor berumur dua puluh empat tahun, kalau tidak sengaja berjalan bersama rekan sesama aktor, Midorima Shintarou untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti belanja ke kombini bersama atau hanya iseng olahraga pagi bersama karena Takao Kazunari terlalu sulit untuk bangun pagi di  hari libur—begitu?”

“Y-ya—tapi, bukan berarti aku cemburu lho ya, Sei-chan, aku nggak serendah itu. Cuma—“

Akashi terkekeh, “Selama ini kesannya kayak orang ketiga yang mengganggu _harem Akashi Seijuurou_ di Kurobas? ” tertawa geli, “Iya-iya, ngerti kok. Tapi,bukankah sudah waktunya—kalau _fans_ mengenal nama _pair_ baru?”

Akashi tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah kebingungan Takao, dan tanpa mempedulikan kedua pelayan yang sudah mulai mengalihkan fokus mereka, dari ramah-tamah pemesanan makanan, menuju dia dan Takao lagi, Akashi malah bangkit. Jemari mengamit pelan dagu kekasihnya, isyarat untuk mendekat, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Takao memerah.

“Nama _pair_ baru, KazuSei. K-A-Z-U-S-E-I. _Canon,_ loh. Dunia harus tahu.”

Malu. Separuhnya karena nada yang Akashi gunakan untuk berbisik itu benar-benar—menggemaskan dan ditambah unsur nama kecil mereka digabungkan untuk membuat sebuah akronim nama _pair_ yang lagi beken di kalangan fans, dan—“

“MEREKA LUCU SEKALI ASTAGA KAMU HARUS LIHAT.”

—nyaris seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, dan—

“Uhm, bisa bantu pegangkan kamera ini sebentar, tolong fotokan kami ya.”

—Akashi, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, memanggil si pelayan yang sepertinya masih berusaha untuk mencari oksigen demi kelangsungan hidupnya karena melihat aksi tadi secara langsung.

Dan bukannya mencari, sepertinya ia malah semakin kehilangan oksigen, karena secara dramatis, Akashi langsung melepas topi kupluk yang sejak tadi menutupi surai serupa rubi yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil memikat orang-orang, dan kacamata hitam serta _snapback_ Takao dilempar sembarang, membuat identitas mereka terbongkar dalam satu detik.

“Tolong ya, kami mau _post_ di media sosial. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu ya? Nanti akan saya _tag,_ sebagai pengambil gambar.”

“Se-Sei-chan!”

“Pose, Kazunari _sayang.”_

Nadanya nakal.

Takao memerah hebat, Akashi tetap mengumbar senyum sambil berusaha untuk tenang, dan si pengambil gambar berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran agar sesi foto dadakan ini tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit, kalau tidak, bisa didepak dia dari posisi magangnya.

“Sei-chan, malam ini, kamu tidak akan pulang ke Kyoto, akan kubuat kamu sakit pinggang hingga besok,” desis Takao disela-sela senyum unjuk gigi akibat paksaan kekasihnya.

“Aku yang di atas lho, Kazunari sayang.”

“Namanya KazuSei, jelas aku yang di atas, Sei-chan terlalu unyu untuk jadi _seme._ ”

-x-

_Instagram:_

_akashiseijuurou_

_4 Oktober 2015; Selamat hari jadi yang pertama, Kazunari._

5 Oktober 2015:

  1. Seluruh fans heboh karena suatu _tweet_ berasal dari _user_ yang ternyata adalah pelayan magang tadi, yang menyatakan bahwa ia melihat sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou dan Takao Kazunari tengah berkencan di kafe tempatnya magang dan menceritakan pengalamannya sedetail-detailnya hingga bagian yang di _kacang_ i itu tidak luput kena sorotan di blog yang bersangkutan.
  2. Takao Kazunari langsung diinterogasi oleh sang adik ketika sampai di rumah. Interogasi berputar di sekitaran, “Kenapa Kakak nggak bilang dari dulu?! Tahu nggak sih aku juga nge _ship_ Kakak dan Akashi-san diam-diam selain Akashi-san dan Midorima-san?!”
  3. Sosial media Akashi dan Takao dipenuhi oleh ucapan selamat, komentar tidak percaya yang didominasi _caps lock,_ dan rata-rata berbunyi, “ _TERNYATA NGGAK SALAH NGESHIP OT3 AKAMIDOTAKA. AKAMIDO_ REAL LIFE _KARAM, KAZUSEI IRL  BERJAYA. VIVA KAZUSEI! VIVA SHUUTOKU VERSUS RAKUZAN.”_
  4. (10 Oktober 2015) Rencana menginap benaran terlaksana, dan keduanya sukses jadi bintang tamu dadakan di kamar adik Takao, karena rencana nonton bareng batal total, malah berganti jadi acara _talkshow_ kecil-kecilan dengan sekumpulan gadis remaja _fans_ Kurobas, yang belakangan diketahui tergabung dalam Laskar Kazusei, grup sebuah sosial media yang baru dibuat kurang lebih beberapa hari sebelum Akashi nekat membeberkan hubungan mereka pada publik (Takao cuma cengengesan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa ada perkumpulan itu sebelum Akashi melakukan aksi nekat 4 Oktober).
  5. Diketahui belakangan, dalang dari pembentukan Laskar, adalah adik Takao sendiri; dikuak oleh Akashi Seijuurou sendiri yang iseng melakukan penyamaran dan menginvasi grup itu hanya untuk melihat respon akan hubungannya dan Takao.
  6. Arsip fanfiksi, blog, dan tumblr mulai ribut dengan tag #KazuSei #AkaTaka dan mulai menjamurnya fanfiksi yang sukses membuat Akashi Seijuurou dan Takao Kazunari tertawa ketika membaca salah satunya.



-x-

“Sei-chan, kau memang benaran nekat,” kata Takao di suatu malam, ketika ia dan Seijuurou tengah terdiam di pintu sebuah apartemen, baru selesai menghadiri _talkshow_ di stasiun TV terbesar di Tokyo.

“Berterima kasihlah padaku, Kazunari. Akhirnya, nggak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, kan. Adikmu dukung-dukung saja dan benaran kan dia memang gak begitu mencampur adukkan _ship_ nya dia di _real life dan_ Kurobas.” Sibuk merongoh kunci apartemen daruratnya yang bertempat di Tokyo, sebagai aksi antisipasi kalau ia tidak akan sempat pulang ke Kyoto, Akashi masih saja sempat berargumen ke Takao.

“… Tapi dia memang nge _ship_ kita di Kurobas juga kok.”

“Hei, yang di Kurobas itu bukan kita, loh. Itu Takao Kazunari dan Akashi Seijuurou dari dunia parallel jaman SMA. Kita sekarang sudah kepala dua.”

Pintu terbuka, dan Takao memasuki apartemen minimalis yang cukup apik dan lengkap itu. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan membiarkan Akashi ke dapur, entah apa yang ia lakukan, Takao tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk memikirkan tingkah Akashi yang terkadang aneh-aneh.

“Teh, sebelum tidur?”

Akashi sudah kembali, dengan dua cangkir yang terasa hangat ketika iseng ditempelkan ke pipi Takao, otomatis menjadi stimulus yang menyadarkan Takao dari kondisi setengah sadarnya.

“Sei-chan, serius. Teh?”

“Kenapa?” tanya Akashi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Takao.

“Kamu mau terjaga semalaman atau istirahat?”

“Aku menyeduh teh karena sedang ingin yang hangat-hangat. Kandungan kafein juga tidak akan bertahan lama kan, kalau setelah ini kita langsung tidur.”

“Sei-chan, kandungan kafeinnya setara denga kopi, lho.”  Takao mengambil cangkir yang digenggam Akashi secara paksa dan meletakkannya di  meja ruang tengah. “Sei-chan harus tidur. Nanti sakit.”

“Hm, tumben sekali, Kazunari perhatian sebegininya padaku. Kerasukan apa?” tanya Seijuurou sambil tersenyum jahil.

“Salah?”

“Hm, menurutmu?”

“Atau— Sei-chan memang ingin terjaga, semalaman?  Ada kerjaan?”

Niat Takao itu murni, hanya untuk menyampaikan perhatiannya kepada Akashi yang seminggu belakangan ini selalu tidur kurang dari enam jam, bukan untuk—

“Ada tidak, ya?” Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Lengan Akashi mendadak bergelut manja di leher Takao sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Takao.

Oh, dia tahu, arti gerak-gerik ini.

Teh, kandungan kafein, sedang ingin yang _hangat-hangat_ — dan hal tadi, semuanya terhubung sebagai sebuah keinginan implisit dari Akashi Seijuurou.

—lupakan niatan murni dan perhatian yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia harus memaksa Akashi Seijuurou untuk istirahat.

“Kamu memang cocok di bawah, Sei-chan.”

“Kan, KazuSei.”

“Kode diterima. Akan dibuat kamu menyesal sampai tidak bisa jalan, Sei-chan.”

“ _Bring it on._ Ingat saja, telfonkan agensiku besok dan katakan aku sakit.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAZUSEI DAY!!!!!!!
> 
> fanfik ini serius saya tujukan pada temen-temen yang tergabung di komunitas Laskar Kazusei Indonesia—semoga kapal ketjil ini nanti berkembang jadi kapal pesiar ya :’DD
> 
> Kalian aslian ispirasi deh—dan, anu, saya— kayaknya memposisikan adek Takao di sini kayak gyuuchi (ffn) atau yucc (ao3) selaku nyonya besar laskar alias pemrakarsanya :’) gapapa ya cik, ciju sayang ucik deh, sekalian promot /HEH/  
> Jadi, sekali lagi, selamat hari KazuSei atau AkaTaka, bagi semua shipper KazuSei Indonesia! (ps: ada grupnya di fb loh, yuk kontak untuk join nanti akan saya teruskan ke nyonya besar)
> 
> ((Btw, IFA 2015 sudah masuk bulan nominasi loh, yuk, nominasikan fik favorit kalian –dan mungkin nominasikan fik pair kazusei— ke IFA /o/))  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
